


No One Deserves to Be Alone

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying Mention, Day 9: Alone, Discrimination, Gen, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Logan is about to start at a new school, but his…unusual nature makes him nervous about what the other kids will say.  Luckily for him, Patton has never met a kid he didn’t already want to befriend.





	No One Deserves to Be Alone

“Alright sweetie, we’re here. Are you ready?”

Mrs. Berry looked back from the driver’s seat. Her son, Logan, was looking nervous.

“Oh, starlight, it’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” he quietly retorted.

“Well, that may be true, starlight, but you’ll never know for sure unless you try.”

Logan sighed. Despite all his intelligence, he still couldn’t beat his mom’s reasoning when it came to real life matters.

“Fine,” he muttered.

Mrs. Berry smiled and got out, moving to the back of the van to open the door while Logan carefully maneuvered himself around so he could get out feet first.

Once the door was opened, Logan began to pull himself out, stretching his cramped legs out before pulling them back to stand himself up. He resisted the urge to stand up straight, too afraid for someone to see him. But it was hard to not be noticed when you stood eight feet tall at only nine years old.

Logan nervously followed behind his mom as she led him into the school building. They were early enough that there weren’t too many other kids around. But he still got odd looks from the various adults that were about.

The two of them soon made their way into the building and on to the front office to check him in.

“Hello?” Mrs. Berry greeted as they entered the office. A pair of office workers looked up at the greeting, both glancing over Logan in shock before returning their gaze to his mother.

“Yes, ma’am. How can we help you?” the one seated at the desk asked.

“I’m Celestina Berry, and this is my son Logan. He’s here for his first day.”

“I see,” she replied slowly, glancing back at the boy again. The suspicion with which she regarded him did not go unnoticed. “And have you already submitted all of your paperwork for his enrollment?”

Mrs. Berry’s smile became all the more forced as she replied. “Yes, we submitted the necessary paperwork thirty days before the start of the new term, followed up with the registration office, and had a meeting with the principal and the maintenance staff to ensure the necessary arrangements were put in place to accommodate my son’s special needs.”

The woman looked taken aback, but shifted over to check her files. Sure enough, Logan’s student file was all in order. Everything checked out, much to her displeasure. The woman put on her own fake smile as she turned to her computer to print out a copy of Logan’s class assignment.

“Very well then. I’ll just have Ms. Morris walk you two down to his class. Mr. Dougherty should already be there.”

Once the page printed, the other woman had them follow her down the hallways to a classroom near the back end of the building.

“Here we are, Mr. Dougherty’s class,” she explained, gesturing toward the last door before the back entrance.

“If you need anything else, we’ll be up in the front office.” And she left them there without a second glance.

Mrs. Berry let out an exasperated huff before putting her smile back on and knocking on the opened door.

“Hello, Mr. Dougherty?” she called as she entered the classroom, Logan ducking his head to step in behind her.

A middle aged man turned to face them from where he’d been writing on the white board. “Oh, hello there.” He put down the marker and wiped his hands off before coming over to meet the newcomers. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m Celestina Berry, and this is my son Logan. He’s going to be in your class this year.”

“Ah, yes, Logan. Principal Fredericks told me about you.” He extended his hand to the large boy. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Logan hesitated before reciprocating, letting go after only a moment.

“Well, now. I guess I can show you to your desk. The maintenance crew brought it in earlier this morning.”

He showed them to an adult sized desk that had been hastily added to the back row of desks in the classroom. Logan frowned. It was bad enough that he would already be singled out for his height. But now there would be a constant reminder of that difference. It didn’t matter to him that it was better for his back and legs in the long run. It still hurt to feel so strange and different.

“I hope this will be alright for you,” Mr. Dougherty inquired quietly, noting the tension surrounding his new student.

“This will be fine,” Mrs. Berry replied. She turned to Logan, an encouraging smile on her face.

“Now, I want you to try your best today, okay? I know this is going to be a little strange for you, but you just need to try. It’ll all be okay, you’ll see.”

Logan didn’t really believe her, but he nodded his head anyway. Her smile widened as she reached up to hug him, with him reaching down to hug her back.

“I’ll see you first thing after school, okay?”

“Okay mom.”

“You know I love you, right starlight?”

“Yes mom, I love you too.”

She beamed up at him and then took her leave, leaving Logan alone at his oversized desk with only his new teacher for company. Not wanting to actually talk to the man, he quickly sat down and pulled out one of his books, pretending to read it.

Mr. Dougherty looked over at him, but didn’t try to engage him in conversation, instead returning to his work at the whiteboard.

This arrangement continued for a while. Until a small head peaked around the doorframe.

“Is this Mr. Dougherty’s class?” the little girl asked.

“Yes it is, my dear. Come on in and find yourself a seat.”

The girl smiled and skipped into the classroom, but came up short when she saw Logan.

Logan pretended not to notice as she eyed him fearfully before making for the desk furthest away from him. Even if he had expected it, he had to concentrate to keep the pain from showing in his face.

The girl was only the beginning. Over the next half hour, twenty-two more students filed into the classroom, sometimes in groups, other times alone. But each and every one paused when they saw him sitting in the back. Logan tried his best to be as invisible as possible, even if he knew that it was futile to wish they wouldn’t notice him. Finally, the bell to start class rang, and Mr. Dougherty called for the kids’ attention.

“Alright, everyone, settle down, settle down. Now then, let’s get started. My name is Mr. Dougherty, and welcome to fourth grade.

“Now, I know the school likes to line up the desks like this for the summer, but I always let my students partner up, since it helps to make for a better school year if you’ve got a couple of buddies to help you through it. So, I want you all to stand up and find a spot somewhere along the edge of the room.”

With a great clamor, the kids began to disperse around the classroom. Logan stood up as instructed, but set himself back down as soon as he was by the back corner. He could already tell what the teacher was going to say, and he had no intention of embarrassing himself. The fact that none of the other kids had stood anywhere near where he was confirmed that eventuality.

“Now, when I count to three, I want you all to find three other people to make up your desk groups. Remember to be nice, no fighting over anybody, and absolutely everyone has to be included. Now, ready? Go!”

As the other kids started rushing around to group up, Logan was left to sit by himself in the corner. It hurt to be left alone like that, but he couldn’t say he felt surprised. That is until one small boy in a blue T-shirt and glasses came over to where he was sitting, following by two other boys, one in a black and purple jacket, the other wearing a white collared shirt and a red sash.

“Hi there!” the bespectacled boy greeted, a beaming smile on his face. “Would you like to be in our group?”

Logan hesitated. No one had been this nice to him since his…accident, unless they wanted to play a trick on him. Was that what the three boys were planning on doing? The first boy didn’t look like he was being insincere, but then Logan would be the first to admit that he didn’t always pick up on social cues.

“Why?” he finally asked. The boy in blue’s smile dimmed slightly.

“Well, it didn’t look like you were trying to join any of the other groups. And we’d be more than happy to have you in ours. Right guys?”

The boy turned around to look at his two companions, who were watching Logan closely, as if they didn’t quite trust him. And Logan honestly couldn’t blame them. But at the first boy’s prompting, the one in the red sash immediately jumped to support his claim.

“Of course, we’d be delighted to have you as a member of our merry band.”

The sash boy sounded like he lived in a fairytale. Logan was a bit put off at his statement, but a small part of him found itself amused by his antics.

The other boy remained quiet, instead turning to stare at the floor before mumbling, “Yeah, whatever, it’s fine.”

Logan huffed. “Look, I appreciate the offer, but if you’re just doing this out of pity or if you’re planning to play some ill-willed trick on me, then I would rather take my chances on my own.”

Patton’s face almost completely fell at that. “Why would you think we would play a trick on you?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Logan begrudgingly pointed out.

Patton’s eyes almost immediately began to water at Logan’s words. He approached the larger boy and wrapped his arms around him as much as he could.

“I’m so sorry. I know I haven’t done anything to hurt you, but it hurts me to know that you’ve been hurt. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

Logan’s head was spinning. He was being hugged, by a complete stranger, for no reason other than because this tiny boy was sad that Logan was sad and wanted to make him feel better. It boggled his mind.

“Why?” he finally choked out. “Why would you be so nice to me? You don’t even know me.”

“Because no one deserves to be alone.”

Without warning, Logan could feel his own eyes beginning to water at the boy’s words. He tried to resist as long as he could, but eventually the sorrow won out, and he was left crying onto the smaller boy’s head as he wrapped his own arms around him.

After a moment, he felt two more pairs of arms wrap themselves around him as well.

“Don’t worry, big guy,” said the quieter boy on his left. “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Indeed,” agreed the more boisterous lad on his right. “I swear on my honor as a prince that I shall defend you against anyone who would do you wrong.”

Logan snorted through his tears before lifting his arms so they could encircle the other two as well. The four of them stayed like that for a few minutes, before finally breaking away. Wiping his eyes, Logan couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that he was feeling better than he had since his accident.

“Oh, we should probably introduce ourselves,” the boy in blue suddenly stated. “My name’s Patton Hart, and I am so happy to meet you!”

“Salutations,” the sash boy began, striking a pose. “I am Roman Reyes, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my friend.”

The last boy simply nodded. “Virgil Knight. Nice to meet you.”

Logan smiled at each of them before introducing himself to the trio. “Logan Berry. And it’s nice to meet you all too.”

The three of them smiled back, and Logan couldn’t stop his own from widening in joy as they moved their three desks over to be with his. Perhaps his mom had been right. If he hadn’t given this new school a chance, he would have never met these three nice boys who were all willing to be his friends, despite his…unique circumstances.

And as the four of them began to talk about whatever struck their fancy, Logan could feel a sense of belonging that was a little scary, but also exhilarating. As if his life had just taken a new unexpected turn, but one that was for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
